


Crowns, Carriers, Cannons and Cursed

by ArrowStories2005



Category: Sanders Sides
Genre: Implied/Referenced Sex, OCs for days - Freeform, Remy and Parker go with Roman but no relationship, TW: Drug usage reference, TW: Implied Rape/Non Con, TW: Syringes and Needles, tw: implied child abuse
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-30
Updated: 2018-08-14
Packaged: 2019-06-18 18:13:13
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 7
Words: 2,703
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15491742
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ArrowStories2005/pseuds/ArrowStories2005
Summary: Crowns are treated like royalty.Carriers bear children for Crowns.Cannons protect their Crown and their Crown's Carrier.Cursed are magicians and magic being that every Crown fight for.Each chapter is a different POV.Inspired by The Jewel series by Amy Ewing and the Divergent series by Veronica Roth.





	1. Chapter 1

**Virgil POV**

 

Today was the day. My fifteenth birthday a week ago and this years test today. I would be tested for the one of the four Cs. Am I a Crown, a Carrier, a Cannon or a Cursed? This would tell me.

"You ready Virge?" My mother asks.

"Honestly, no. What if I get Carrier or Cannon? Or more than one?" I respond fear threatening to engulf me whole.

My twin sister Nova comes down stairs in a pure black corseted dress and a pair of black high heels. Her hair french braided by skilful fingers, light purple eyes framed by dark brown and gold eye shadow, black lipstick on her snow white skin. Being twins we look alike although her raven hair normally fell halfway down her thighs and mine framed my pale face drawing attention to it. We looked the part me in my three piece suit (A white silvery shirt, a black necktie, a black blazer, black pair of trousers and black leather shoes) and her in her dress. we agreed the colour scheme would be silver and black. I put my onyx bracelet on my right wrist. Nova puts on her silver bangles as I place her onyx necklace and onyx earrings on her. When we're ready we move to the door and she hugs me for maybe the last time because if she gets a different one to me, she'll go to a different academy.

"THE ANXIEN TWINS! VIRGIL AND NOVA!" A voice rings out and the doors open and we make a point to have our eyes closed, we take three steps forward and the doors shut behind us. When we open our eyes the crowd that was once cheering goes quiet. The King, his Cursed, his Cannon and his Carrier turn to use in awe. The tester brings her forward. "This is Nova Anxien your highness." King Thomas just nodded. A syringe full of a clear liquid was brought out and she instinctively tensed up. She whispered a something to the king and I was brought forward. I gave a supportive smile to my sister and taking her left hand I drew circles in a calming motion on the back of it. Once she calmed down about five seconds later, I let go, she was injected with the serum and I stepped back. She began to glow a bright gold.

"Crown!" King Thomas announced and she walked into the building to be taken to the crown room. The women in crowd cheered as this was the first female crown in sixty-nine years.

"This is Virgil Anxien your highness." The tester said. And again the king just nodded. A new syringe was brought out and I was injected. The audience cheered the second I was injected only to go silent a few second after. Even the king was silent a look of shock plastered on his face. My heartbeat raised and hands grew clammy. However the Royal Carrier didn't looked surprised. 

" The first male Carrier in our peoples history!" The royal crown exclaimed after a moment or two. I thought that was impossible. But I nodded regardless, walked to the door and it was shut behind me. Everyone was brought out the rooms to see me. My sister looked dumb struck as did my mother.

"The rooms are sound proofed. No noise goes in or out." The royal Carrier explains as she takes me into the Rare Results room. "Your just gonna have a body scan. Oh, where are my manners? My name is Maria."


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Taking place at the same time as the examination on Virgil. Meet Roman everyone. BTW the order was reverse alphabetical for the injections (Z-A).

**Roman POV.**

 

We all get ushered into the rooms again. Me and the other Crowns are confused. This has never happened before.

"Sorry sweetie the Carriers Room is across the room. I'm Kane by the way." Someone says to a girl when we're all in the room again. Her glow must of gone because I can't see it.

"No I'm a Crown. I'm the first female Crown in sixty-nine years or are you assuming that I've been mixed up with my brother?" She responds as she undoes her french braid carefully, letting it fall half way down her thighs she opens her light purple eyes and turns to him.

"THAT WAS YOUR BROTHER! You must be a Carrier then sweetie!" Kane shouts at her.

"Yes that was my brother but no I'm not a Carrier I'm a Crown. I have a name you know." The purple eyed girl responds. She's keeping a calm attitude and turns walks away and closes her eyes.

"Carriers don't have names." He shoots back. This make her eyes fly wide open and she turns around to face him so fast I'm surprised she doesn't have whiplash.

"I AM NOVA ANXIEN AND I HAVE BEEN DECLARED BY KING THOMAS THAT I AM A CROWN! I'M SURPRISED YOUR NOT A CANNON AFTER ALL THEY DON'T HAVE BRAINS!" Nova fires back and the room goes quiet and steps away from the two of them. I can see her earrings and necklace light up in a dark purple glow meaning her family is wealthy enough to afford onyx gems. I decide to step in before she rips his wind pipe out.

"ENOUGH! I'm gonna say she's a Crown and that she can easily kill you. And no one wants blood on the carpet." I call out and pull her to a quiet corner of the room.

"Thanks. What's your name?" Nova asks.

"My name is Roman. Roman Sanders." I respond.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Some background on Logan and his sister Maria.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys so I'm letting people make my chapter titles because I honestly don't feel like making the titles. Oh and please decide if you want me to add Deceit (or as I call him Damien).

** Logan's POV. **

 

We're all hurried out our rooms to see a male Carrier being escorted by my sister. Maria and I exchange knowing glances. He's not entirely from this kingdom. I survey the surroundings a young girl and woman who looks like this male carrier are besides themselves with confusion they must be his mother and sister. I try and see his face but we're ushered away again before I can actually get a look. Me and the other Cannons exchange names I keep things formal after all my mother and father are from neighbouring kingdoms my father being a Carrier and my mother a Cursed. I never saw his father in the crowd so something tells me it's a possible he only has a half tie to this kingdom.

"So Logan. Was you mum a Carrier?" A young girl name Jessabell asks me.

"No. My mother was a Cursed my father was a Carrier. I'm not from this kingdom." I respond

"Oh. Is that why you and that Carrier exchanged a look?" She presses.

"Yes and Maria is my sister." I answer.

"How did you do it in your kingdom?" Another girl, Mia I think her name was, chirps in.

"I wasn't alive when the kingdoms my parents came from and they were only ten when they came out of the kingdoms of Lolinstrong and the kingdom of Ganisburgh. And yes before you ask I was named in honour of the two kingdoms." I explain.

 

When we're removed from our rooms and moved to the trains I see the young boy from earlier being put on the Carrier train with the rest of them. His sister and the rest of the Crowns go on their train next. A young boy catches my eyes he doesn't look like a cursed until you take into fact his eyes are a golden yellow colour. And finally me and the other Cannons get put on our train. My sister explained to me that we're put on our trains in order of importance so I feel degraded going last.


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Patton's journey on the train. Parker is a character I found in Silence and Duality so go check that out.

**Patton POV.**

 

When we get on the train we're told to pick beds because the journey to the Cursed Training Centre is a week with the breaks for fresh air. It's autumn luckily so we're not in an oven or a freezer. I go and pick my room, the other three beds in it are taken by three boys. One boy has green eyes, black hair, burn marks and scars on his face. The second boy has sandy blonde hair, orange eyes and a topaz talisman around his neck. The third boy has black eyes that remind me of tar, raven hair and incredible pale skin.

"Do you mind if I bunk with you?" I ask carefully.

"I don't mind as long as you don't snore." The orange eyed boy says. "My name is Remy by the way."

"I don't mind as long as your nice." The black eyed boy responds. "I'm Parker."

"I don't care as long as you don't set one of these two off." The green eyed boy states. "My name is Damien and these two are my emotionally unstable brothers."

"Thanks. I'm Patton." I reply and sit on the remaining bed.

 

We talk for a good few hours and I pick up that Remy's actually thirteen and was born in November. Parker is fourteen and Damien is the only one of age to actually be here. All born one year exactly apart. Orders from the king said they were to be tested together and shipped off together because of an abusive mother who frequently beat Remy, starved Parker and burned Damien. I can see why they were shipped together.

 

A warden comes in and takes our orders for food.

"Jacket potato, cheese and beans. Please." Remy requests.

"Cottage pie, please." Parker adds.

"Chicken tikka masala, please." Damien states.

"Cottage pie as well please." I comment. The warden nods and walks on.

 


	5. Chapter 5

**Thomas's POV**

 

No amount of reading our history, reading the history of other kingdoms or fallen kingdoms. Think Thomas think. I can sense he's getting nervous. What to do? What to do?

"The first male Carrier in our peoples history!" I exclaim after a moment or two. The boy looks up in shock but he nods regardless and walks to the door. I signal Maria to follow him, she's not to fussed and has told me her dad was a Carrier as well. "And with that the tests are over! I think we can all say there are unnatural things that are to be celebrated, from the first female Crown in sixty-nine years to the first male Carrier in our great kingdom's history! I think we can expect great things from this generation of citizens!" I turn to Arrow and her brother Jay, my personal Cursed citizens, and nod. They both send up a green smoke flare and the trains go past us all. Sky blue and light grey for Cursed. Purple and black for Carrier. Red and gold for crown. Electric blue and white for Cannons. Me, my two Cursed and my four Cannons go back to the castle after finding Maria.

 

When we arrive at the castle all of us as if told to do so, go to our rooms, Arrow moves to the purple door. Jay to the black. Charlie, Kyle, Oak and Zane to blue and white. Maria follows me into the room behind the gold door. We take our shoes of and flop onto the bed in a synchronised manner.

"Tired?" She asks with a weak grin.

"Yeah, it's been a long day. You okay?" I reply.

"Tired and- Ouch." Her sentence is cut short , I look over to her as she gets up, places her hand on her abdomen and then looks at me. "Could you go and get Arrow please?" I give an understanding smile, walk to her side of the bed, kiss her forehead and walk out into the hallway. Arrows door has the green light on it so I knock.

"King Thomas, what can I do for you?" Arrow asks.

"First off, stop being so formal when we're not in front of the public and secondly Maria wants you." I respond, she nods and follows me to my room.

"Wait here please." She says before we go in, I nod, she goes in and the light changes to red.

 

A few moments later Arrow emerges again, a small smile on her face.

"Looks like she's gonna be in hell for the next six months." She informs me and pats me on the back. "Congrats." I walk into my room to be greeted by a sleeping Maria in her night dress. Well I thought she was sleeping until I see her turn her light on.

"Thomas," She begins once I've changed and gotten into the bed with her. "I'm pregnant." I open my arms, she shuffles into them and I kiss her forehead lightly.

"No matter what your still perfect to me." I tell her and turn off the lights. About ten minutes later Maria falls asleep and I let my eyes flicker to the sleeping twenty-year-old in my arms then fall asleep myself.

 

It has indeed been a long day.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Carriers only have a six month gestation period (Length of being pregnant).


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry it's such a short chapter. I'm getting writers block.

**Virgil POV**

 

When we get off the train at the academy I can't help but feel out of place. I got to know a young girl called Osiris, her name was the name of a god responsible for life, death and a river flooding. Her family are from the poorer side of the kingdom, her home was own by a Crown who thought her mother had it going on. And well her father was said Crown, her mum wanted nothing to do with her. But where was my trail of thought going? Oh yeah, a woman with black hair introduces herself to the group and a woman with teal, pink and purple hair approaches me.

"Virgil Anxien?" She asks and I nod."I'm your personal teacher, Talyn, follow me."

 

 

 

_ ***MANY MONTHS LATER*** _

 

 

We all graduate as Carriers and I've never felt so... complete. We're put on our train again and are sent back to the capitol city to be picked by a Crown. Basically we're going to an auction but everyone's been drugged up and loopy so they can't think straight. I've already worn my shots out so they'll redo them when we get there.

 


	7. Chapter 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Each chapter takes a while because I've got a short attention span so I'm gonna start putting times in.  
> Short Attention Span + Phone + Swivel Chair + Story on another tab for checking constancy + Spell Check + Other things + my two year old sisters = 1 Hour and 9 minutes.  
> STARTED WRITING CHAPTER AT 14:24 (UK), 8:24 (US).  
> FINISHED WRITING CHAPTER AT 15:33 (UK), 9:33 (US)  
> It's been seven story months.

**Roman's POV**

 

On the way back to the Capital City I can't help but wonder about the girl with us, I don't know what training they put her through or her name or anything about her in general. My train of thought gets stopped along with the actual train.

"Roman? Are you okay, you seemed entranced by something." I turn to the see the girl staring out the window . "They're letting us off the train for an hour, this is the last stop before the capital. Wait... The other trains are stopping here. I guess we're gonna see everyone that was tested." She pivots to me looks at my eyes. "I've just realised I never told you my name, I'm Nova Anxien. If you want to talk I'll be with to my brother outside." And with that she runs outside to greet her brother with the energy of lightning. I step out after a while and see a young boy looks about fifteenth, black hair, pale skin.

"Are you okay?" I ask and the boy looks up at me with tear laden eyes. He shakes his head, gets up and moves behind a tree as another gust of cold air gets pushed in our direction.

"Too many people and I can't find Remy, Patton or Damien anywhere. It's making me panic." He responds tearfully. I slowly extend my arm towards towards him, he takes my hand and I lead him out only to be tackled into the snow by a fellow sixteen year old.

"Where did you take my brother? Parker are you hurt?" He demands.

"Damien, I lost you, Patton and Remy so I hid by the trees due to a panic attack then he found me." Parker responds and another two boys run over and Parker and a golden eyed boy pull Damien off me while the other watches.

"You could have helped Remy." Patton sighs, Remy just smirks and pulls me up off the ground. I see Nova and her brother move over to us. "Hello Nova, I'm guessing this is your brother Virgil." And she just nods.

"You've got snow in your hair." Virgil reports shaking my fringe knocking the cold white powder out of it and quickly withdraws his hand. "Nova told me about you."

"TIME TO GO!" A warden exclaims.


End file.
